Ganarme un espacio en tu corazón es todo lo que quiero
by babyHoran
Summary: Hay cosas que el corazón grita, pero la boca no habla. Tweek estaba harto de guardarse sus sentimientos hacía cierto pelinegro- ¿Sera capaz el rubio de afrontar la mirada de odio por parte del Tuker al enfrentar su miedo? ¿Sera capaz Craig de darle una oportunidad?


-¡Te amo!- Salió de los temblorosos labios del joven rubio. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban notablemente irritados por las lágrimas acumuladas. Temblaba tal cual golondrina asustada.

Su corazón bombeaba sangre con frenesí. Incapaz de calmarse dejo caer las lágrimas sin control. Al fin había dicho lo que por meses tuvo guardado, aun sabiendo que el chico adelante suyo lo odiaría por ello, aun así, sabía que estaría más tranquilo más adelante.

El joven de cabello azabache observaba como el rubio se desmoronaba delante de él, sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer. Esa declaración le había llegado muy rápido a su subconsciente como para demostrar algún tipo de sorpresa, sin embargo tenía que controlar al rubio antes de que colapsara por los nervios a lo que acerco su mano con cautela, lo suficientemente despacio como para que Tweek la viera sin llegar a alterarse.

-Ngh…- Gimió alterado mordiéndose su labio inferior al notar aquel ofrecimiento de ayuda, no obstante tenía miedo de alcanzar o rozar si quiera sus dedos hacia aquella piel frágil y pálida- ¡Agh!- Grito alejándose del joven azabache a gran velocidad dejándole solo parado en la calle, con la mano extendida.

El azabache aun siendo incapaz de analizar muy bien la situación camino en dirección contraria a la que el rubio se había dirigido. Él no era alguien que se inmiscuía en la vida de los demás, odiaba tener que tratar con problemas que no eran suyos, para el joven de pelo negro lo mejor en esos momentos era ir a su casa.

"¡No aguanto…!" Se decía el rubio corriendo con una inmensa adrenalina recorriéndole por las venas.  
Con su mano afirmaba fuertemente el lugar que más le dolía…El corazón, mientras que la otra estaba hecha un puño e iba al vaivén de arriba hacia abajo.

Las lágrimas no cesaban y no lo harían por un buen rato- "Es mucha presión"- Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Era un gran alivio que sus padres no estuvieran hoy en casa, soltó un suspiro ahogado en llanto y saco sus llaves. Fue una gran dificultad apuntar el agujero de la perilla pero por suerte pudo hacerlo.

Entro a su hogar cerrando la puerta tras de él y tirándose sobre esta abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cara en estas. Rompió a llorar y a murmurar cosas inentendibles, temblaba por el frio y el hipo que le asustaba casi ahogándolo.

"Eh cometido un error…" O quizás no, después de todo lo había hecho para estar tranquilo más adelante así había sido el plan desde un principio. Tenía unas espantosas ojeras de haber pasado noches enteras pensando en ese frustrante sentimiento, es por ello que había decidido terminar con esto. A sí que tendría que soportar el quiebre de su corazón.

Lo que había hecho fue simplemente haber enfrentado ese miedo antes de que le atormentara de sobre manera.

"Tengo miedo" ¿Qué se supone que haría mañana? No sería capaz de ver los ojos del joven azabache sin romper en llanto, de eso estaba seguro.

Abrió sus ojos con pésame y miro su sala. Sus padres no tardarían en llegar, tendría que subir a su cuarto cuanto antes.

Subió con cuidado las escaleras por miedo a caerse por su continuo hipo que le hacía saltar y perder el equilibrio. En cuanto llego al tercer piso se metió como una liebre a su cuarto tirándose sobre su cama.

Estaba cansado con los ojos hinchados y una herida que solo sanaría con el tiempo.

"No quiero que Craig me odie" Se dijo aferrándose a las sabanas fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, pero eso debió haberlo pensado antes de haberse confesado.

Ahora si estaba más deprimido, en realidad se sentía como un idiota y sin previo aviso su corazón volvió a doler haciendo que de sus ya sulfurados ojos brotaran más lágrimas.

Con el paso del tiempo se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio Tweek se sentía muy nervioso. Craig lo echaría de su grupo de amigos, de eso estaba seguro.

-Tweek- Le llamo una voz haciéndole voltear alterado- Tranquilo soy yo-

-Clyde…-Dijo suspirando con una mano en su corazón- Me asustaste-

-Jajaja ya entremos a clases- Dijo el castaño tomando del brazo de Tweek, que nervioso le siguió sonrojado al interior del salón.

-"¡Craig!"- Casi le da un paro al ver al chico pelinegro sentado en su pupitre. Estaba a punto de gritar y salir huyendo, pero el timbre de la campana sonó asustándolo en su intento de huida ocasionando que se abrazara fuertemente a la camisa de Clyde.

El castaño comenzó a reír y acariciar los cabellos rubios de Tweek que permanecía aferrado al pecho de este con los ojos cerrados- Tranquilo Tweek, solo es la campana – Dijo comenzando a reír nuevamente.

Tweek se soltó de la camisa abriendo los ojos lentamente, se sentía un completo idiota, realmente estaba muy alterado. Camino hacia su asiento habitual y se sentó en él.

Durante toda la clase observo la espalda de Craig que estaba sentado lejos de él.

La clase se acabó y exhausto salió en camino a la cafetería pues se había pasado toda la hora pensando en Craig. Lo peor es que no sabía cómo enfrentarlo y pensó que lo mejor era hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. ¡Sí! ¡Eso haría!

-Tweek…-

-¡Ah! ¡Craig!- Grito asustado retrocediendo.

Craig no reacciono tan solo miro de manera neutra e imperturbable pero…Parecía algo molesto- Ven conmigo- Dijo el azabache de manera ruda tomándolo de improvisto por la muñeca.

Tweek quiso negarse, pero nada salió de sus labios y su fuerza le había fallado de solo ver lo enojado que se encontraba Craig. Quería decirle que le soltara, que le estaba lastimando la muñeca, pero su miedo se lo impidió

Craig lo llevo hacía un salón y lo jalo hacía dentro. El azabache estaba molesto, no le había seguido el día de ayer porque sinceramente no podía corresponder al sentimiento que Tweek sentía por él. Y algo era seguro, le molestaba que uno de sus amigos sintiera aquello hacía el…¡Hacía un hombre!

Así que decidió que ese día era perfecto para romper aquel frágil lazo de amistad que había formado con el rubio…y quizás destrozarle la cara por marica. Sin embargo eso tan solo era una pobre excusa que se había desarrollado en su cabeza antes de ir al colegio, puesto que luego de ver cierta escena…se encontraba molesto, pues Tweek había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas.

Tweek miro hacia el suelo. Tenía mucho miedo y sus temblores lo confirmaban. Necesitaba café, tenía que tranquilizarse de alguna forma.

Craig miro hacia atrás para tan solo ver un animalillo indefenso y asustado. Soltó la muñeca del rubio y camino unos pasos hacia Tweek que en el momento en que este le soltó se había llevado su mano hacía el pecho acariciándosela con la otra.

-¿Te hice daño?- Preguntó el azabache viendo aquella reacción. Pero Tweek no contesto, no quería volver a llorar frente a Craig. Seria humillante…

Craig bufo hacía un lado y miro la zona de la muñeca de Tweek que estaba tapada con su otra mano.

-Déjame ver- Soltó agarrando esta vez con sutileza la mano del rubio alterándolo en el acto – Lo siento, estaba molesto- se disculpó al ver que de tanto apretar su muñeca la había dejado algo irritada-…pero es tu culpa-Se apresuró a decir ante la mirada asombrada del nervioso chico.

Tweek no dijo nada, tan solo vio como este le examinaba su mano.

-Estaba muy molesto…- Repitió Craig apretando sin hacer daño la mano de Tweek- Dime… ¿En realidad yo te gusto?-Tweek saltó de la impresión poniéndose rojo…ahora si quería desmayarse.

-Respóndeme – Dijo autoritariamente acercándose a la cara de Tweek.

Tweek no sabía que responder. O más bien si lo sabía pero no quería volver a decirlo.

Craig se molestó por el silencio que este hacia y sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar nuevamente la muñeca del rubio.

-¡Suéltame por favor! ¡Si me gustas!- Tweek empujo a Craig cayéndose de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. "Es…Es demasiada presión" Se decía con los ojos cerrados soltando más y más lágrimas.

Craig, descolocado, bajo su vista hacía la mano con la que había lastimado a Tweek nuevamente. Realmente estaba muy molesto. -"Que idiota"- Pensó. Avanzo hacia el rubio y se agacho a su altura, y le tomo nuevamente de la mano.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- El llanto de Tweek paró con aquella declaración. No entendía nada ¿Qué rayos le estaba pidiendo?- Te gusto ¿no?- Preguntó haciendo que Tweek asintiera confundido y sonrojado- Entonces no veo el problema del que tú y yo seamos amantes- Dijo como si nada acercándose a la cara del rubio-Pero que quede claro- Le apunto con el dedo- Tu no me gustas. A sí que no te ilusiones mucho porque te puedo cambiar en cualquier segundo y sabes muy bien que no me sentiré mal por ello- Le advirtió el azabache.

Tweek no sabía que hacer…Pero una luz en su interior, muy en el fondo de su interior volvió a resplandecer, era la esperanza…

Tweek asintió calmado, extrañamente calmado. Craig le sonrió y lo ayudo a levantarse. Iban a salir de la habitación cuando Craig se detuvo haciendo que el rubio también se detuviera.

-Y una cosa más…-Dijo frente a Tweek dándole la espalda- nunca más te abraces a cualquier idiota. Por mucho miedo que tengas…no aceptare que vuelvas a abrazarte de alguien más que no sea yo- Dijo Craig con un deje de molestia, para seguir caminando hacia fuera del instituto sin esperar a Tweek que se encontraba aun en el salón algo asombrado.

Quizás Craig tuviera razón y lo cambiaría en cualquier segundo por un par de tetas.

Pero amaba tanto a Craig, que estar con el aun sin ser correspondido le hacía feliz… Egoístamente feliz. Y el que sintiera celos por el…Ya le daba motivos para no rendirse y esperar que algún día el azabache le correspondiera.

Fin capitulo uno


End file.
